Between Three Hearts
by plinplan
Summary: pearl harbor versi harry potter. Ron/Hermione/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Some women are lucky, destined to have two hearts of two great men. Ron/Hermione/Harry.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belong belong to JK rowling.**

**R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stargazing<strong>

"Satu bir, please," pinta Harry kepada seorang bartender sambil duduk disalah satu kursi di sebuah bar muggle di London.

Si bartender mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan segelas bir dan menyorongkannya kepada Harry.

"Trims," Harry bergumam hampir tak terdengar, mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum satu tegukan kecil.

"Hei, Harry!" Harry merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungnya keras, membuatnya benar-benar terkejut dan cairan itu masuk ke saluran yang salah, membuat Harry tersedak.

"_Geez_, Ron!" seru Harry kesal setelah berhasil mengatasi batuknya. Tenggorokan dan hidungnya kini terasa panas, seperti jika tersedak soda.

Pemuda jangkung kurus berambut merah didepan Harry hanya meringis lebar dan duduk disampingnya,"Maaf aku terlambat. Jenkins baru bicara denganku tadi,"

Harry mengenali nama Jenkins, Robert Jenkins adalah kepala Pelatihan Auror, dan Harry mengerutkan kening. Ada urusan apa Jenkins dengan Ron?

"Aku juga baru datang," ujar Harry,"Ada urusan apa Jenkins denganmu?"

"Oh, itu..."

"Ron! Harry!"

Sebelum Ron sempat memberi jawaban, seorang wanita berambut coklat muncul dan memeluk Harry.

"Hai, Hermione," ujar Harry sambil tertawa pelan, mengenali sahabat baiknya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hermione menarik dirinya dan tersenyum kepada Harry."Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, Harry,"

"Aku juga,"

"Halo, _love_," sapa Ron, membuat Hermione memalingkan mukanya. Hermione menjauh dari Harry, memeluk dan mencium bibir Ron.

Harry berpaling dan meneguk satu tegukan besar bir. Dia tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua berciuman didepan matanya.

Harry bisa mendengar Ron dan Hermione memesan satu bir bagi masing-masing,"Ayo kita cari meja," ajak Ron.

Trio tersebut mengambil sebuah meja dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Kemudian Hermione mengangkat gelasnya,"Untuk kalian!" serunya,"yang baru saja lulus dari pelatihan Auror dan sekarang sudah menjadi auror resmi!"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya yang diikuti oleh Ron dengan senyuman lebar.

"Untuk kita, Harry," ujarnya,"sekarang kita sudah menjadi auror!"

"Yeah!" seru Harry. dan mereka bersulang kemudian meminum gelas mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ginny, Harry?" tiba-tiba Hermione bertanya,"kau tahu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dia suatu hari dan dia tampaknya sedang terganggu dengan tingkah lakumu akhir-akhir ini. Aku bilang padanya mungkin kau hanya sibuk dengan pelatihan dan lain-lainnya,"

Harry mendesah, topik tentang Ginny tengah sensitif baginya, "Well...mmm..kami sudah putus,"

Hermione tampak prihatin, tapi Ron yang terkejut menyemprotkan birnya keluar dari mulut.

"Apa?" serunya tak percaya. Hermione membelalakkan matanya ke arah Ron, tapi Ron tidak menyadari ini karena pandangannya tertuju pada Harry.

"Kami sudah putus, Ron," Harry mengulangi dengan kesal,"Aku dan Ginny, kami putus. Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu,"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Ron agar kembali dari keterkejutannya, ia berdeham,"Well, yeah, tentu saja aku apa-apa, dia adikku," tapi Ron malah tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Harry,"tapi aku yakin hal itu tidak akan menganggu hubungan kita atau merubah pandangan seluruh keluarga Weasley padamu,"

"Keluar dari topik itu," ujar Hermione buru-buru,"bagaimana perasaan kalian, huh? Akhirnya bisa melakukan semua aksi heroik yang sering aku dengar itu," Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak sabar tentu saja. Tapi, Ngomong-ngomong tentang auror," Ron menjawab,"aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu," Ron berhenti sejenak, menunggu respon,"Kau ingat ketika aku bercerita tentang Jenkins, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry mengangguk.

"Well, dia menawariku sesuatu tadi dan aku menerimanya,"

"Dia menawarimu apa, Ron?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Harry, kau tahu pemberontakan penyihir yang muncul di Albania, kan?"

"Kau tidak akan bilang bahwa dia menawarimu ikut dalam misi pemberantasan para pemberontak itu, iya kan?" tanya Harry was-was.

Ia sudah mendengar tentang pemberontakan itu. para pemberontaknya sangat kejam dan berbahaya. Mereka memiliki senjata-senjata yang belum diketahui kementrian, selain itu jumlah mereka pun tidak sedikit. Apalagi letak Albania yang sangat menguntungkan pihak lawan. Akan sulit menghancurkan mereka.

"Bukan pemberantasan tepatnya," ujar Ron sambil memiringkan kepalanya,"hanya penyusupan. Kementrian ingin mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang mereka. Dan Jenkins menawariku karena nilaiku tertinggi dalam ujian penyamaran,"

Tapi, itu sangat berbahaya! Pikir Harry. bagaimana Jenkins berani-beraninya memasukkan anggota baru dalam misi semacam itu! apa Jenkins sudah gila? Apa Ron sudah gila? Apa dia tidak tahu resikonya?

Tapi, tampaknya hanya Hermione yang tahu apa arti semua itu.

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba, wajahnya pucat dan Harry bisa melihat matanya memerah."Kau gila, Ron!" Hermione menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Harry,"Kau baru lulus. Kau bisa terbunuh, Ron!"

"Hermione," ujar Ron dalam suara yang hampir tak lebih dari bisikan,"aku harus..."

Hermione tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ron, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi dari bar. Ron terkejut, matanya membesar dan ada kepanikan dalam matanya. Buru-buru Ron berdiri,"Hermione!" teriaknya, dan ia berlari mengejar Hermione.

Meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, tunggu!"<p>

Hermione bisa mendengar Ron memanggil-manggil namanya.

Tapi ia tidak berhenti, ia tidak ingin berhenti. Hermione mempercepat lengkahnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya, dengan kasar Hermione mengusapnya.

Bagaimana Ron bisa memutuskan hal semacam itu? meninggalkannya.

Tega-teganya dia!

Ron hanya tidak tahu betapa takutnya Hermione kehilangannya.

"Hermione, tunggu dulu!" akhirnya Ron berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione, memaksanya berhenti.

Hermione berpaling menatap mata Ron yang memohon padanya. hermione menyentakkan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari pegangan Ron. Tapi, Ron malah merangkulnya.

Dan Hermione tak bisa lagi menahan ketakutannya. Ia menumpahkan segalanya didada Ron. Hermione menangis.

"Aku takut, Ron" isaknya,"bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Sssh..." ujar Ron, meminta Hermione diam,"tak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku, oke?" Ron melepaskan Hermione dan mengusap pipinya,"sebelum kau menyadarinya, aku akan kembali, sehat dan utuh. Aku bahkan tak akan membiarkan satu helai rambut pun terpotong,"

Hermione tersenyum dan menyentuh rambut Ron yang hampir mencapai pundak,"mungkin sebaiknya kau memotongnya saja, Ron,"

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione. Kau terdengar seperti ibuku. Mengomeli anak-anaknya yang memiliki rambut panjang. Charlie dan aku bisa tuli jika Mum terus-menerus mengoceh,"

"Jangan bicara tentang ibumu seperti itu, Ronald Billius!" ujar Hermione dengan nada mengancam.

Ron tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Hermione,"itu baru Hermione-ku. Ayo!" Ron menarik tangan Hermione.

"Kita mau kemana, Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Tutup saja matamu, oke?"

Dan Hermione menutup matanya. Sebuah senyum bermain di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan sensasi disedot yang tidak asing.

"Sekarang buka matamu. Tapi, pandanglah ke atas,"

Dan lidah Hermione terasa kelu ketika ia melihat apa yang ada atasnya. Bulan bersinar begitu terang dilangit malam dengan bintang-bintang bersinar cerah. Langit malam tampak sangat indah disini.

Saat itulah Hermione merasakan angin dingin yang membuatnya merinding. Kemudian ia menyadari ia berada dimana. Ia tengah berada diatas sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Ron, kau membawaku kemana?" jerit Hermione.

"Keatap gedung. Tapi, aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana agar kau tak bisa mencuri ideku ini,"

Hermione memukul perut Ron, membuat Ron mengaduh. Berpura-pura kesal, Hermione menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Ron hanya tersenyum dan mencium Hermione tiba-tiba.

Hermione lupa segalanya. Rasa takutnya, kesalnya, namanya. Yang ia masih ingat hanya Ron. Dan ketika lidah mereka menari. Hermione terus mengatakan satu kalimat yang masih bisa ia pikirkan saat itu, dalam hati.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ron. Aku mencintaimu._

Ron-lah yang pertama-tama menjauh,"Jika kita ingin berciuman sepanjang malam. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah hotel,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini," pinta Hermione.

"Hermione..."

"Ayo, Ron. Ini adalah malam terakhir kita bertemu...sebelum kau pergi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu,"

"Dan kita akan menghabiskannya bersama. Hanya saja itu tidak adil bagimu, oke?" Ron menjawab dengan lembut, ia menjauh dari Hermione dan menyihir sebuah selimut dilantai beton.

"Ayo duduk," ajak Ron, menarik Hermione duduk di bawah."Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Ron mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya.

"Hermione, jika kau menginginkan aku menekuk satu lututku, aku akan melakukannya. bahkan jika kau ingin aku meloncati jurang aku akan melakukannya. tapi, aku yakin kau tidak akan karena kau tidak akan membunuhku, iya kan?" Ron meringis. Hermione membelalakkan matanya.

"Oke,oke, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah..." Ron membuka tangannya menampakkan sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati dengan sebuah cincin didalamnya. Hermione menahan nafasnya, terkejut.

"Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ron...aku.." ada begitu banyak yang Hermione ingin katakan sehingga sulit untuk mengatakannya. Ketika Hermione mendongak menatap Ron denan mata berair dan senyum lebar diwajahnya, ia menjawab,"Ya,"

Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan.

Dan Ron mencium Hermione kemudian menyelipkan cincin perak itu dijari manis Hermione, menandainya sebagai miliknya.

"Aku akan kembali dan setelah itu kita akan menikah, oke?" ujar Ron,"aku janji,"

Hermione mengangguk.

Ron melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimuti Hermione. keduanya tidur terlentang, dengan punggung melawan lantai. Hermione meletakkan kepalanya didada Ron. Merasakan detak jantungnya dan naik turunnya dada Ron.

"Kerika aku masih kecil," ujar Ron,"aku sering sekali berkemah diluar rumah. Bersama ayahku, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, George...Fred. tapi, Percy benci berkemah. Jadi dia bersikeras tidur di rumah dan Mum selalu menemaninya,

"Setiap malam kami akan menggelar selimut seperti ini dan hanya memandang langit, memandangi bintang. Aku agak lupa sih, tapi" Ron mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjukkan semacam konstelasi di langit,"itu big dipper, iya kan?"

"Hmmm..." jawab Hermione setuju, tapi ia berada di antara tidur dan terjaga. Ia bisa mendengar Ron mengoceh tentang cassiopea, sirius, dan lain-lainnya. Tapi ia tak benar-benar menyimak.

Hermione hanya merasakan Ron disana. Merasakan tubuhnya yang kuat dan hangat memeluk dirinya. Suaranya yang mengalun lembut seperti nina bobok baginya.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya, Hermione merasa sebahagia dan sesedih ini disaat yang sama.


	2. Chapter 2

"**You're my best friend"**

Hermione berjalan di sepanjang koridor bercat putih tanpa benar-benar memikirkan kemana kakinya membawanya. Ditangan ia menggenggam sebuah kertas dengan huruf-huruf yang tampaknya enggan masuk ke kepalanya, walaupun sudah coba ia baca berkali-kali.

Dan tanpa sengaja Hermione menubruk seseorang.

Kertas yang dibawanya jatuh perlahan ke lantai marmer.

"Hati-hati disana, Hermione," ujar suara seorang wanita.

Hermione membungkuk sesaat untuk mengambil kertasnya dan kemudian menatap si pemilik suara,"Oh, Heather, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau terlihat mengerikan,"

Hermione tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kenyataannya ia jauh dari baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlihat seperti kau tidak tidur berhari-hari," ujar Heather terdengar khawatir,"apa ini tentang Ron?"

Ya.

Hermione ingin menjawab. Ini semua tentang Ron. Berhari-hari ia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali ia menutup matanya, mimpi tentang kematian Ron selalu menghampiri.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heather. Tapi, tampaknya Heather sudah berhasil mengetahuinya sendiri. Wanita itu melihat jam tangannya sejenak,"Sudah jam delapan. Kau tidak ada tugas jaga malam, kan?"

"Well, yeah, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta satu tugas jaga malam hari ini,"

"Tidak masuk akal. Ini malam sabtu. Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat,"

"Heather, aku tidak-"

"Ambil barang-barangmu dan aku tunggu di lobi depan," Heather tidak memberi kesempatan Hermione untuk berbicara. Wanita itu berjalan melewati Hermione.

Hermione melihat Heather menghilang dibelokan dan mendesah.

_Kalaupun aku pergi dengannya, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menghilangkan Ron dari pikiranku._

Hermione berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ruangan itu kecil, berukuran 3x4 meter dengan langit-langit tinggi menjulang dan tembok serta lantai marmer putih. Tapi, ini lah tempat kerjanya jika ia tidak sedang menangani pasien-pasiennya. Tempat inilah rumah keduanya setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan ditempat inilah ia mengubur dirinya dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya untuk membuat dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan Ron.

_Kau ini pekerja maniak, Hermione._

Rekan-rekan kerjanya selalu bilang begitu setiap kali Hermione meminta tambahan tugas jaga.

_Aku tidak mengerti dirimu._

Dan memang tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti Hermione, atau begitulah ia kira. Walaupun dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Pelan tapi pasti, karier Hermione sebagai Penyembuh maju pesat.

Hermione segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Memasukkan data yang tengah dibacanya kedalam salah satu map di raknya.

Di lobi, Heather sudah menunggunya. Selain Heather ada dua penyembuh lain yang menunggu. Susan Bones dan Mandy Brocklehurst yang seangkatan dengannya di Hogwarts.

"Hai, Hermione," Susan menyapa,"senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk ikut kami,"

"Yeah," dengan riang Mandy menggandeng tangan Hermione,"ayo kita ke pub dan cari beberapa pria muda seksi,"

"Mandy!"

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

Keempatnya keluar dari St. Mungo dan ber-apparate ke satu-satunya bar sihir di London. Pria besar berotot dengan baju hitam ketat dan kaca mata yang segelap malam sudah menunggu diluar pub.

"Ayolah, biarkan kita masuk," bujuk Mandy,"kau tak perlu mengetes kami. Kami ini penyihir! Penyembuh!"

Tapi, si pria berotot tetap mengulurkan tangannya,"Tongkat?" geramnya.

"Oh, ayolah Mandy!" ujar Heather kesal,"berikan saja tongkatnya,"

Akhirnya Mandy menyerah dan memberikan tongkatnya. Si penjaga mengayun tongkat itu sedikit dan muncul asap putih dari ujung.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang kami penyihir!"

Si penjaga melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menampakkan sepasang mata hitam yang menyeramkan dan memandang Mandy dengan kesal,"Baiklah, kalian ber-empat boleh masuk,"

Musik yang luar biasa keras menyambut mereka. Hingga rasanya gendang telinga Hermione pecah,"Kenapa kita harus kesini, sih?" teriaknya.

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione!" seru Mandy,"aku kita berdansa," wanita muda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan berlari ke lantai dansa. Rambut pirangnya hilang ditelan puluhan manusia.

"Bagaimana Mandy bisa masuk ke Ravenclaw, sih?" tanya Heather,"wanita itu lebih cocok masuk Slytherine,"

Susan tertawa,"Ayo kita cari minum," ia menarik tangan kedua temannya ke salah satu meja yang masih kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang bartender pria yang tampan yang kelihatannya orang spanyol muncul,"Ingin minum apa, Nona-nona?"

"Firewhiskey," jawab Heather dan Susan bersamaan.

"Dua firewhiskey," si bartender mengulangi dan kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Hermione,"Dan minuman apa yang diinginkan gadis cantik yang satu ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

_Apa dia sedang menggodaku?_

"Mmm...butterbir," teriak Hermione, suara musik menenggelamkan kata-katanya.

"Maksudnya firewhiskey," potong Heather.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya ke arah Heather.

"Oke, tiga firewhiskey untuk tiga gadis cantik," ujar si bartender,"tunggu sebentar," bartender itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hermione sebelum pergi.

"Dia pasti sungguh menyukaimu," ujar Susan.

"Aku tidak peduli dia menyukaiku atau tidak," jawab Hermione.

"Tapi, dia sepuluh kali lebih tampan, manis dan seksi daripada Ronald Weasley," ujar Heather.

"Heather..."

"Oke..oke..."

"Ini minumannya, Nona-nona," si bartender spanyol kembali muncul dan meletakkan tiga gelas penuh firewhiskey. Dia kemudian menatap Hermione,"Bisakah aku tahu namamu, Miss?" tanyanya,"aku Alejandro,"

"Mmm...Hermione,"

"Hermione? Sungguh nama yang tidak biasa. Tapi, cantik tidak kurang. Secantik orangnya,"

Hermione memaksakan seulas senyum kepada Alejandro, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

_Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini..._

"Alejandro?" Heather membuka mulutnya,"itu nama Spanyol, kan?"

"Benar sekali. Miss..."

"Heather,"

"Miss Heather. Aku tumbuh di Spanyol," Alejandro kembali menatap Hermione,"mau berdansa?"

"Welll, aku tidak sedang mood untuk berdansa. Tapi, Heather disini pasti tak akan menolak," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada Heather yang membelelalakkan matanya.

Alejandro mengangkat bahu,"oke, kalau begitu, Miss Heather. Mau berdansa denganku?"

"Bukannya kau bekerja?" tanya Heather.

"Tidak malam ini," Alejandro mengulurkan tangannya. Heather tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya. Keduanya menghilang di lantai dansa.

"Bagus sekali, Hermione," ujar Susan,"aku tidak tahu kau punya bakat jadi Mak Comblang,"

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil mengambil gelas firewhiskey,"bakat yang terpendam," dan ia meminum cairan itu. dan ia merasakan sengatan ditenggorokannya.

_Uurgh..._ _aku benci alkohol_

"Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu,"Harry?" serunya terkejut,"apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Harry tersenyum dan duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Hermione,"Aku hanya sedang ke luar dengan beberapa teman aurorku. Eh, Hello, Susan,"

"Hello, Harry," balas Susan,"senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini,"

Saat itulah Hermione memperhatikan Seamus Finnigan muncul dibelakang Harry,"Hallo, Hermione, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? aku tidak tahu kau menjadi auror,"

"Yeah. Dean dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Auror," Seamus menoleh ke arah Susan,"Lama juga tidak bertemu denganmu, Susan. Ingin berdansa?"

"Dengan senang hati, Seamus" Susan berdiri dan Seamus menariknya ke lantai dansa.

"Sejak kapan kau minum firewhiskey?" tanya Harry, menunjuk ke arah gelas didepan Hermione.

"Uurgh, aku tidak pernah meminum firewhiskey," jawab Hermione sambil menyingkirkan gelas itu,"Heather memaksaku,"

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini bersama teman-temanmu di St. Mungo,"

"Yeah. Susan, Mandy dan Heather,"

"Dimana Mandy dan Heather?"

Hermione mencari kedua temannya itu dilantai dansa,"Mandy tengah melakukan dansa gilanya dan Heather tengah sibuk berciuman dengan seorang bartender spanyol yang ganteng dan seksi,"

"Apa reaksi Ron mendengar komentarmu itu?" seru Harry sambil tertawa.

Mendengar nama Ron kembali disebut, membangkitkan kecemasan Hermione,"Ada berita tentang Ron?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Tawa Harry langsung berhenti digantikan dengan desahan,"Tidak yang kutahu. Misinya rahasia,"

"Hanya saja Ron tidak pernah mengirimiku surat," Hermione melihat Harry membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Hermione menginterupsi,"aku tahu misinya rahasia dan terlalu berbahaya untuk mengirim surat. Tapi, itu membuatku sangat gelisah," Hermione menguburkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan,"setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi tentang Ron. Dan dalam mimpi itu Ron-" Hermione tercekat, tak bisa mengatakan kelanjutannya.

_Dalam mimpi itu Ron tewas._

_Ron tewas._

"Hei, Hermione," ujar Harry lembut, tangannya berada di tangan Hermione yang menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan Hermione menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap kedalam mata hijau Harry. Mata itu begitu dalam, menyimpan ribuan cerita. Mata itu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari Harry.

"Ayo, kita berdansa," Harry menarik tangan Hermione.

"Harry-"

"Aku tidak akan menerima kata tidak," Harry bersikeras,"Ayo!"

Harry menariknya ke lantai dansa. Dan mereka berdansa. Harry memutar Hermione. Sungguh sangat tidak pas dengan ritme lagunya. Tapi, mereka menikmatinya.

"Harry! kau menginjak kakiku!" seru Hermione sambil tertawa.

"Oops, sorry. Kau tahu betapa buruknya hubungaku dengan dansa,"

"Apa kalian sudah putus?"

"Hampir. Aku bahkan harus tidur di sofa!" seru Harry.

Hermione tertawa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Harry," ujarnya,"kau memang sahabat baikku,"

Harry tersenyum,"Kau juga sahabat baikku,"

Disekeliling mereka, orang-orang berlonjak-lonjak, menari mengikuti ritme beat. Tapi Hermione hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Harry. mereka berputar perlahan, bersama-sama.

"Hermione?"

Hermione menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Harry membuat tubuhnya sendiri terasa hangat,"Hmmm?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tahu,"

* * *

><p>"Weasley! Awas!"<p>

Ron menatap partnernya, John, dihantam kilatan cahaya hijau yang familiar. John Williams mati didepannya. Tubuhnya ambruk tak bernyawa.

"Stupefy!" teriak Ron kepada dua orang berjubah gelap didepannya.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ron berhasil menghindari kutukan kematian itu dan ia berlari keluar hutan. Cahaya-cahaya terus meluncur di kanan kirinya. Tanah becek terkena air hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya.

_Jalan buntu, Sial!_

Ron melihat tebing didepan matanya. Tebing itu setinggi puluhan meter. Ombak air laut mengganas dan karang-karang yang siap menghancurkan siapa saja menunggu dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, Penyusup" ujar salah satu dari dua penyihir berjubah gelap,"berikan kami informasi yang kami inginkan dan kau tidak akan kami bunuh,"

Ron mengangkat tongkatnya didepan dada,"Lebih baik aku mati!" teriaknya.

"Kalau itu yang memang kau inginkan!" ujar si penyihir,"Avada Kedavra!"

"Bombarda!" Ron berteriak.

Dua cahaya bertabrakan.

Dua cahaya menekuk, menghancurkan tanah.

Dan tebing itu longsor.


	3. Chapter 3

"**No, it can't be," she said in a faint voice," You're lying,"**

"Huff," Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi, kelelahan. Lelaki muda itu memejamkan matanya. Menutupi iris hijau memikatnya.

"Ini Harry,"

Harry tersentak, membuka matanya. Dan melihat seorang wanita muda cantik berambut pirang."Oh, hallo Sarah," sapa Harry.

Sarah mengangguk dan terus tersenyum,"Ini minumlah," ia memberikan segelas air meneral,"aku tahu kau baru pulang dari misi dan kelelahan. Jangan sampai dehidrasi,"

Harry tersenyum,"Terima kasih," dan ia mengambil gelas itu, menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Kudengar misimu sukses besar," ujar Sarah,"menangkap sekumpulan pelahap maut,"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu,"Yah, jika yang kau maksud sekumpulan pelahap maut idiot kelas teri,"

"Kau terlalu rendah diri," ujar Sarah sambil tertawa.

"Harry! Harry!" seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ketika Harry menoleh ia melihat Seamus Finnigan berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sedih."Seamus, ada apa?" tanya Harry sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar?" tanya Seamus.

"Dengar apa, Seamus? Aku baru pulang dari misi,"

"John Williams, Harry. John Williams," Seamus menggoyangkan bahu Harry.

"Dengar Seamus. Aku tidak tahu siapa John Williams itu. jadi langsung saja ke intinya oke?" ujar Harry tidak sabar.

"John Williams ditemukan tewas di Boston, tubuhnya dicabik-cabik,"

Harry menatap Seamus bingung.

"John Williams adalah auror yang pergi bersama Ron ke Albania,"

Saat itulah Harry baru mengerti.

Saat itulah ia panik. Ketakutan mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Bagaimana jika-

Harry berjalan melewati Seamus, meninggalkan Sarah. nafasnya berderu cepat sekali ketika ia melihat papan Kepala Auror disebuah pintu. Tanpa mengetuk, Harry langsung mendobrak masuk.

Tiga orang yang berada di dalam kantor Kepala Auror terlihat terkejut. Tiga-tiganya menoleh, menatap Harry.

"Potter!" teriak Garwain Robards, Kepala Departemen Auror beram,"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maafkan saya, Pak," ujar Harry,"tapi saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Misi Rahasia ke Albania,"

"Potter, kau sudah mendobrak masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di Albania," seru Robards,"kau bisa ku-skors,"

"Saya tak peduli, Pak. Saya perlu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ronald Weasley," Harry bersikeras, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

Ketika mendengar nama Ronald Weasley disebut, Kepala Departemen Auror itu langsung terdiam."Passegood. Rowans. Kalian boleh pergi," ujar Robards kepada dua orang laki-laki di ruangannya.

Dua laki-laki itu berdiri dan langsung pergi melewati Harry. harry melihat punggung keduanya lenyap ditelan auror-auror yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Potter. Duduklah," perintah Robards.

Harry berpaling menatap Robards dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi diambil oleh Rowans.

"Muffliato," gumam Robards,"Kami mengirim tiga Auror ke Albania. Robert Jenkins, John Williams dan Ron Weasley. Tadi pagi, tubuh John Williams ditemukan di Boston. Digantung di pohon dihalaman sebuah keluarga muggle. Tubuhnya dicabik-cabik. Kami harus melakukan mantra penghapus ingatan segera. Dan mencoba menutupi berita ini dari pers. Jadi, kau harus bersumpah kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun," Robards berhenti, menatap ke arah Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Kami percaya Jenkins adalah seorang penyusup. Dia adalah salah seorang pemberontak-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan seorang pengkhianat masuk ke Departemen Auror?" seru Harry tidak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu, Potter. Aku tidak peduli kau Anak-Lelaki-Yang-Bertahan Hidup atau Penyelamat Dunia Sihir. Aku akan mengutukmu sekarang juga,"

"Maaf," Harry bergumam.

Robards mendesah,"Aku memang seharusnya curiga ketika ia memasukkan Williams dan Weasley kedalam misi ini. Weasley belum berpengalaman dan Williams bahkan tak bisa mengatasi nenek tua gila. Tapi, aku menaruh kepercayaan yang tinggi pada Jenkins. Aku menganggapnya terlalu tinggi. Kami yakin Ron Weasley sudah tewas,"

"Apa anda memiliki bukti, Pak?" tanya Harry.

Robards mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya, mendorongnya ke arah Harry. sebuah kertas. Bukan, sebuah foto hitam putih. Didalamnya ada sebuah lengan. Lengan itu disayat hingga membentuk tulisan _Dia sudah mati. Dan kau selanjutnya._

"Apa-"

"Kami percaya. Bahwa mereka merujuk pada Ron Weasley. Kami memang tidak berhasil mendapatkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada bukti yang akurat. Tapi, kami tak bisa melacaknya. Tubuhnya berada di Albania,"

"Jadi, anda menyerah begitu saja?"

"Aku tak bisa membahayakan puluhan auror hanya untuk mencari satu auror yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati, Potter! Hadapi itu."

Robards benar. Jika penyelidikan dilanjutkan, banyak nyawa lain yang terancam, banyak keluarga lain yang akan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Lebih banyak lagi air mata.

"Apa yang akan anda katakan pada pers tentang kematiannya? Pada keluarganya?" tanya Harry tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

"Weasley tewas dalam sebuah misi penangkapan pelahap maut hari ini,"

"Tapi misi itu-"

"Ya, itu akan menjadi misimu, Potter. Tubuhnya terbakar, tak bisa dikenali lagi,"

Harry menyadari, ia tak ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. sudah cukup baginya. Harry berdiri,"Maaf sudah menggangu, Pak," ujarnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Potter, tunggu,"

Harry membatu, setelah beberapa detik ia baru berbalik. Ketika ia melihat Robards, ia bisa melihat keprihatinan dalam matanya yang segelap malam, kelembutan dalam kerutan wajahnya yang keras dan kasar.

"Weasley punya seorang kekasih, kan? Temanmu, Penyembuh itu-"

"Hermione," Harry melanjutkan.

"Ya, Hermione Granger. Aku pernah menemuinya di St. Mungo. Wanita muda yang sangat menarik. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau yang mengabarkan berita ini padanya, Potter. Dan...kau boleh pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Kau boleh keluar sekarang,"

"Terima kasih, Pak," Harry bergumam dan keluar dari ruangan Kepala Departemen Auror.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi?" seru Dean Thomas bersama Seamus dan Sarah yang menunggunya didepan ruang Kepala Departemen Auror.

Harry enggan menjawab. Ia sudah bersumpah tak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun."Kalian bisa membacanya besok di Daily Prophet," ujar Harry tanpa emosi,"aku harus pulang lebih cepat, teman-teman,"

"Harry..." Sarah membuka mulutnya, tapi apapun yang hendak dikatakannya lenyap ketika Seamus memegang bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Harry sebelum pergi ke luar Departemen Auror dan ber-apparate di luar flat Hermione.

Flat Hermione berada puncak gedung berlantai tiga ditengah kota London. Hermione selalu bilang ia ingin merasa dekat dengan dunia dimana ia dibesarkan, berinteraksi dengan para muggle.

Harry bersandar di dinding gedung tersebut. Hermione selalu ber-apparate disebuah gang kosong didepan stasiun. Dari sana ia akan mengambil salah satu kereta bawah tanah yang menuju ke mari agar tidak dicurigai oleh tetangga-tetangganya. Ia tahu, Hermione akan lewat di sini.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul enam.

Jam berapakah Hermione pulang? Setahunya setelah Ron pergi, Hermione selalu pulang malam

Memikirkan nama Ron, membuat Harry merasakan kepedihan itu lagi. Bagaimana Hermione akan menerima semua ini? Bagaimana Ron bisa begitu cepat dan mudah pergi? Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Kehilangan Ron seperti kehilangan saudara lelaki yang tidak sempat ia miliki. Sahabatnya, saudaranya.

Saat itu langit bergemuruh. Ketika Harry mendongak, langit berwarna kelabu. Sepertinya langit juga ikut berduka kehilangan Ron. Harry berpikir bagaimana keluarga Weasley menerima ini. Mrs. Weasley sudah kehilangan Fred. Mr. Weasley sudah kehilang puteranya. Mereka tidak butuh kehilangan satu putra lagi.

Saat itulah langit menumpahkan air matanya. Harry terlindung dari hujan karena atap diatasnya. Orang-orang berlarian mencari perlindungan dengan menggunakan mantel atau jaket mereka diatas kepala.

"Harry?" seru suara yang dikenalnya.

Harry menoleh. Hermione berdiri disebelahnya, berpayungan buku. Namun, rambutnya yang sudah basah membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran tipis. Mata Hermione bersinar ketika melihatnya, ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada sinar mata itu ketika ia sudah menyampaikan hal ini. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan senyumnya?

"Harry?" Hermione kembali memanggil namanya.

"Hermione, aku hanya...ingin menemuimu," jawab Harry buru-buru sambil berdiri,"kau pulang cepat,"

"Yah, hari ini aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur setelah meminum firewhiskey itu. aku jadi capek sekali. Ayo masuk, kau bisa sakit jika berdiri disini terus!" Hermione menarik tangan Harry yang sedingin es dan menariknya menaiki tangga menuju flatnya dilantai tiga.

Flat Hermione tidak besar. Sederhana tapi nyaman. Udara jauh lebih hangat disini.

"Tunggu disini," ujar Hermione, ia melirik ke arah sofa di ruang tamu,"aku akan membuatkan teh," Hermione meletakkan buku dan tasnya di meja ruang tamu dan meninggalkan Harry menuju dapur.

Harry berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disana.

_Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya pada Hermione?_

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Tidak hari ini. Tidak ketika ia terlihat jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya._

_Tapi, pada akhirnya ia akan membaca beritanya di Daily Prohphet besok._

_Tapi, itu akan membunuhnya._

_Setidaknya ada kau disini. Setidaknya ada orang orang yang akan menghiburnya saat ini._

Pikiran Harry diinterupsi ketika Hermione datang membawa dua buah cangkir teh.

"Kau cepat," ujar Harry sambil memberikan senyum lemah.

"Itulah gunanya menjadi penyihir," Hermione meletakkan dua cangkir tehnya di meja kemudian duduk disamping Harry,"sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang tengah menganggumu,"

"Apa maksudmu Hermione?" tanya Harry, memalsukan kebingungan,"aku baik-baik saja-"

"Oh, hush, Harry" seru Hermione,"aku bisa membacamu seperti buku. Aku tahu ada yang tengah menganggumu. Jika ini tentang Ginny-"

"Ginny?" ujar Harry buru-buru,"Tidak. Bukan."

"Lalu tentang apa?" tanya Hermione menatap Harry.

Harry menatap Hermione. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. ya, jawabannya ada disana. Didalam mata coklat susu hangat itu. ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Hermione, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ujar Harry lembut dan pelan-pelan.

"Katakan, Harry. aku mendengarkan,"

Harry menghirup nafas dalam-dalam,"Hari ini ada seorang auror yang ditemukan terbunuh di Boston. Namanya John Williams," ia berhenti, menatap Hermione sekali lagi.

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Memintanya terus melanjutkan.

"John Williams adalah partner Ron dalam misinya di Albania,"

Saat itulah Hermione berekasi. Matanya membesar dan ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Seperti ingin mencegah dirinya sendiri berteriak. Mungkin itu memang tujuannya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

"Ron-" Harry tercekat, mengatakannya dalam kata-kata ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan,"Ron sudah tewas, Hermione,"

Tepat ketika Harry mengatakan kata tewas, air mata turun dari mata Hermione.

"Tidak itu tak mungkin," ujar Hermione, suaranya hampir tak terdengar,"kau berbohong,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Tiba-tiba temperatur ruangan itu seperti jatuh puluhan derajat. Ruangan itu jauh lebih dingin dari pada udara membeku diluar. Hujan menjatuhi bumi. Seperti air mata yang dijatuhkan setiap detiknya diseluruh dunia.

Saat itulah Hermione tak bisa menahan isakannya. Harry merengkuh Hermione dalam lengannya. Memeluknya dalam pelukannya. Erat. Membiarkan Hermione bersandar dibahunya. Membiarkan Hermione menumpahkan sedikit sakitnya. Padahal Harry sendiri juga butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

Mereka bersandar pada satu sama lainnya. Dua cangkir teh dimeja itu terlupakan. Mendingin dan terlupakan.

Entah berapa jam mereka duduk disana, hanya berpelukan, berpegangan pada satu sama lain. langit sudah gelap diluar, tapi hujan tak juga berhenti.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry pelan.

"Jangan pergi, Harry," Hermione memohon, suaranya serak dan lemah,"Jangan,"

"Ayo kita ke kamar tidurmu," bisik Harry,"kau butuh tidur,"

Dengan enggan Harry menjauhkan tubuhnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa jam, ia melihat mata Hermione. Kedua matanya merah, dan rambutnya berserakan berantakan membingkai wajahnya.

Harry menarik tangan Hermione, membimbingnya berdiri,"Ayo, Hermione,"

Hermione mengikuti Harry. harry melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Hermione ketika mereka berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur Hermione.

Setelah Harry melepaskan sepatu Hermione. Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Harry, temani aku disini," pinta Hermione, memegang tangan Harry,"kumohon, temani aku disini,"

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana," ujar Harry sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman, ia melepas sepatunya sendiri dan berbaring disisi Hermione. Menarik Hermione, sekali lagi, kedalam pelukannya.

Harry bisa mendengar Hermione kembali terisak di dadanya. Harry mencium puncak kepalanya,"Sssh...semua akan baik-baik saja, Hermione," bisiknya terus-menerus hingga gadis itu terlelap.


End file.
